ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Link and the Black Knight Scripts/Transcript
Here's the cutscenes of Zelda Link and the black Knight for Xbox 360 PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable and Windows. Published by Sega and It's a cutscenes for 2 Player story mode and Animation by Renegade Animations. Opening Scene starts out with a crow flying away, and there is a girl running away. Suddenly the Black Knight goes flying to the sky in his horse and takes out his sword and with the sword he summons many evil minions. They all surround her and she bangs her staff on the ground and begins her incantation.] Din the Dancer: Ifaras zaras yezaras... Ifaris zaris yezarik... O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call! portal opens and Link comes falling down along with two Lon Lon Milk. Link: Woaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! on the ground and quickly goes to catch his Lon Lon Milk. Hey... Where am I? Din the Dnacer: Being from a distant world! to get closer to Link and takes off her hood. Forgive my abrupt summons! Link: to look around and Drinks one Lon Lon Milk Oh, I get it. No problem! I'm used to stuff like this! quickly takes out the enemies and catches his last Lon Lon Milk. A long pause occurs and Link is about to attack the Black Knight. Din the Dancer: No, you mustn't! the Dancer pulls Link back, and they both fall backwards. She then makes a small twister around them and Link sees his Lon Lon Milk fly away Link: Nooooooooo! and Din the Dancer disappear. The Black Knight flies up to a cliff and there are three knights kneeling down to him Black Knight: I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight. three knight nods. The Black Knight flies away and all three gets up St.Light Zelda: Let's go. Sir. O Young Link: Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all! Str. Shadow Link: The King's orders are absolute, Sir. O Young Link. Sir. O Young Link: Yes, but...! St. Light Zelda: Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing. Shadow Link nods. Str. Shadow Link walks away St. Light Zelda: Still, the King... He has changed. And this kingdom... O Young Link and St. Light Zelda walk away Introduction Link: Why'd you stop me? I could've taken him down, no problem! Din: You do not understand. He cannot be wounded. Link: How can that be? Din: He bears the scabbard of Excalibur. Link: Hey, wait a second... I think I've heard that name before. Ummm... Lemme see... Din: Excalibur is King Arthur's sword. Link: Oh, yeah, right! So that means... Din: This is the land ruled by King Arthur. Link: Whoa! But was that really the King himself? I mean, he seemed way different in the stories. Din: Let us go. on her hood and grab it We can talk along the way. Sonic: Ok. Din's Request Din: He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However... Link: ...he got a little sidetracked? Din: Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos. Link: You mean like big ol' haunted house? Ha ha! This'll be cool! It'll be like Halloween all year long! Din: Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now. Link: You mean take out King Arthur? What about the immortal thing? Din: Beyond this misty lake sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword-- Link: Yeah yeah, I'll go get it. Be back in a flash! Din: Wait! Link! a gaunlet on his hand Link: *Whistles* Din: I'll go with you. The Sacred Sword Caliburn Link: This must be it. Din: Are you ready? Link: Ready for what? Din: If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it... You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings... Link: Guess I can't be the hero every time. sword Ha! The scared sword... Din: It goes by the name Caliburn. Link: It's kinda sorry looking. Caliburn: Fool! Link: Woah! Caliburn: You are the chosen one!? You are but a squire! Link: Oh yeah!? Says you! Din: The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer. Link: Yeah, well it's got pretty smart mouth on it for a sword. Caliburn: Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave! Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy! Arthur appears Link: All right professor! Work your magic! Search of the Lady of the lake Link: This could go on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword? Caliburn: It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills. Arthur: Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying. Caliburn: Do you see? He thinks so, too! Link: Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher! Arthur flies away Din: For as long as he bears that scabbard... We may never be able to defeat King Arthur. Link: So what're we gonna do? Caliburn: We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power. Link: And who would that be? Din: Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier. Link: What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit. Caliburn: I fear it may not be as simple as that. Link: Whadya mean? Caliburn: You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave. Link: Stop calling me "knave!" I'm Link the Autobotnic Human! Caliburn: Very well then, I shall call you Knave the Autobotnic Human. Link: Whatever you oversized letter opener. To the BlackSmith Caliburn: Hmmm... I suppose something must be done about this. Link: What're you talking about? Caliburn: My edge has grown blunt. Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll. Link: Heh! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh? Caliburn: That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge. Link: Gentleman? Who are you calling "gentleman"? Caliburn: Seek out the blacksmith in the catle town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake. Link: What're you gonna do, Din? Din? Hello...? Din: up a flower Why do flowers bloom, knowning they are destined to wither? Link: Huh? Din: *Sighs* Their time of beauty is so short-lived. Forgive me, Link, but I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind, in hiding. Link: All right. Then I guess it's so long for now. Din: Yes. Let's go. I'm The BlackSmith Link: Hey! Zelda!? Nah, it can't be... This is the smithy, right? Blacksmith: It sure is! Welcome, sir knight! Caliburn: He is knight. At least. Link: Says you. Blacksmith: What a magnificent sword! I've never seen one that talks before! Link: Oh, it talks all right... go inside Blacksmith: I know a fine blade when I see it! I am a blacksmith, after all! Link: Great. Think you could you sharpen this dull piece of rust? Caliburn: Fool! It is you who is dull! Blacksmith: Of course I could! Now, what's the sword's name? Din: Caliburn. Blacksmith: Hm? Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before? Link: Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry. Blacksmith: Sure! Leave it to me! STR. Shadow Link Appears Shadow Link: I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King! Link: Who the heck are you? Shadow Link...? Lancelot: I am Lancelot Shadow Link, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel! Link: Some things never change... Caliburn: What do you mean by that? Link: Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble. Lancelot: What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee? Link: Sounds good to me! Caliburn: Fool! A knight never flees a foe! Lancelot: May I have your name, apprentice knight? Caliburn: He is Knave the Autobotnic Human, and he accepts your challenge! Link: Hey, wait just a second here! Lancelot: Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Autobotnic Human! Ami Sir Onuki Appears were Link Caliburn and Din enter the Bar Link:Hey Ani Onuki Ami:Hey Link, I Like listening to JP Pop in the Knight. Din:Link And i Are going to Defeat King Author. Expect for Din, Caliburn, Ami and Link looked at them Link:Umm. Nothing continue their Routine Ami:So Link and Din, you are going to Kill King author and Defeat the black Knight. Caliburn:Yeah, So Link Din And i are leaving now, Nice talking. Link: Ok, We're leaving, See you when we fighting at the King Author and Black Kight. Link & Din's Love Link:So Din, I remember when you and I were restoring Seasons in Oracle of Seasons. Din:Hey Link, Are we in the Deferent Game? Caliburn: Well, There are enemy's are coming. Let's go Fighting. Link Got his Master swords broken and Caliburn ask him Wake up Din: Grab my hand. Link: Realy?!, Ok. and Din are both Defeating all monsters with Master sword and Caliburn] Link: That's was easy. Yumi YoshiKnight appears Link:Hey Din, When i was younger (Young Link) i was shot by a Speedy ne- and Din stopped walking and Link saw the Bottle of Lon Lon Milk Link: Hey, It's a last Lon Lon Milk when you sent me to another save place. Din: Wait Link, It's a trap. appears and Caliburn Link & Din Fainted Yumi: Wake up you fools Link: (Coming soon)